This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Current therapy for Idiopathic Pulmonary Fibrosis (IPF) is only partially effective in 25% of patients. Enbrel, recombinant human TNFR (TNFR:FC), binds both TNF and LT, which are inflammatory mediators, a more effective therapy for this ultimately fatal and not uncommon disease.